Steinzornklippen
Die Steinzornklippen liegen im Norden des Frostfeuergrats. Im Westen dieser Zone haben die Oger der Blutschläger die Blutschlägerfestung errichtet. Noch sind sie organisiert und klammern sich an die letzten Überreste ihres einstmals großen Reichs. Nun ist dieser Klan in Verhandlungen mit der Eisernen Horde eingetreten. Sie tauschen Sklaven aus und helfen sich gegenseitig, um düstere Ziele zu erreichen. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Zonenvorschau: Frostfeuergrat Das Abenteuer Gronnfänger Oben auf dem höchsten der schneebedeckten Türme in den Steinzornklippen befindet sich der gefrorene Schamanenstein, den Abenteurer benötigen, um den Speer "Gronnfänger" wieder aufzuladen. Allerdings sollten sie dabei den Ogronschlägern ausweichen, die große Felsbrocken nach jedem Eindringling werfen. Quest 100: Gronnfänger: Der Segen des Frosts Zudem gibt es oben auf den südlichen Ausläufern der Steinzornklippen einen Altar, auf dem die Oger den uralten schwarzen Rylaks Opfergaben dargebringen. Knochenreste vergangener Mahlzeiten liegen in der Nähe verstreut auf dem Boden. Mit einem Stück rohen Grollhuffleischs als passende Opfergabe, läßt sich hier eine Bestie namens Gok'tal anlocken, die Abenteurer für den "Segen der Wildtiere" benötigen, um Gronnfänger wieder mit Macht zu erfüllen. Quest 100: Gronnfänger: Der Segen der Wildtiere Angriff auf die Steinzornklippen Die Oger der Blutschläger aus dem Frostfeuergrat überfallen Handelsrouten auf dem ganzen Kontinent und zwingen gefangen genommene Soldaten zur Arbeit in ihren Blutschlägerminen. Bodrick Grau (Allianz) und Schattenjäger Rokhan (Horde) haben um die Rettung der befreundeten Truppen gebeten, die im Hauptarbeitslager der Blutschläger an den Steinzornklippen gefangen gehalten werden. Deshalb rufen Späher Valdez (Allianz) und Schattenjäger Ukambe (Horde) in der Garnison ihren Kommandanten zum Angriff auf die Steinzornklippen. Garnisonskampagne: Blutschlägerverbund Die Suche nach Owynn Graddock und Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja In der Garnison von Mondsturz hatte der Agent Owynn Graddock seine Zeitvorgabe für die Rückmeldung nicht eingehalten. In Frostwall war es wiederum schon lange her, dass man etwas von Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja gehört hatten. Beide Agenten waren auf einer Mission zur Überwachung der Blutschlägeroger an den Steinzornklippen im Frostfeuergrat unterwegs. Doch diese Oger waren bloß ein Haufen Sklaventreiber. Es musste etwas Großes passiert sein, dass die beiden Späher sich nicht melden konnten. Wenn sie gefangen genommen wurden, hatten die Oger sie vielleicht mit ihren Sklaven weggesperrt. Deshalb beauftragten Bodrick Grau (A) und Rokhan (H) die Abenteurer zu den Steinzornklippen zu reisen und nach den beiden zu suchen. Nachdem die Abenteurer dort einige Sklaven gerettet hatten, um Hinweise zum Aufenthaltsort von Owynn Graddock und Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja zu erhalten, fanden sie die gefangenen Späher schließlich. Die beiden hatte nicht erwartet, ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen oder dass sich ihretwegen sogar der Kommandant persönlich zu ihnen bemühte. Von Ketten befreit Die Blutschlägeroger hatten Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja mit einem mächtigem Artefakt angefallen. Das Nächste, was sie wußte, war, dass sie mit gebrochenen Knochen und einer Kette am Bein aufgewacht war. Sie hatte die Geister angerufen, sie zu sprengen, aber von den Geistern hier kam keine Antwort. Daher musste Bwu'ja wohl mit den alten Methoden versuchen rauszukommen. Da gab es jedoch einen großen Oger in einer Höhle, der Rugrum der Grubenboss hieß. Er hatte den Schlüssel zu Bwu'jas Fesseln. Die Abenteurer sollten ihm am besten eine Klinge in den Bauch rammen und ihr diesen Schlüssel besorgen. War das geschafft, konnt sie endlich wieder aufstehen. Die Blutschlägeroger hatten auch Owynn Graddock ganz schön verprügelt und der Zwerg hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen. Aber er würde überleben. Er musste allerdings ebenso aus den Ketten raus. Die Abenteuer mussten nur den Fesselschlüssel der Blutschläger für ihn besorgen. Ein großer Oger namens Nub der Folterer hatte ihn, er war auf der anderen Seite der Terrasse. Ohne die Steinkugel fühlte sich auch Owynn dann gleich besser. Aufrüstung Diese Blutschlägeroger hatten Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja recht übel zugerichtet. Ihr Arm war gebrochen, ein paar Rippen angeknackst, sie glaubte, ihr tat sogar ihre Milz von der Prügel weh. Das war zwar nichts, womit ein Troll nicht klarkam, aber sie brauchte doch einen Moment, um sich etwas zu erholen. Und Bwu'ja brauchte ihre Ausrüstung, die ihr die Oger abgenommen hatten. Auch Owynn Graddocks Ausrüstung war von den Ogern gestohlen wurden, während sie dem Zwerg nur Lumpen gelassen hatten. Der Agent brauchte ebenso ein wenig Zeit, um sich von seinen Wunden zu erholen, aber ohne seine Sachen war er ohnehin keine große Hilfe in einem Kampf. So baten die beiden Späher die Abenteurer darum, ihre Waffen und Rüstungen zurückzuholen, während sie etwas zu Atem kamen. Bwu'ja und Owynn brauchten auch nur einen Momant, um alles wieder anzulegen. Dann wollte sich die Schattenjägerin ein Ogerohr für jeden Knochen nehmen, den sie sich wieder einrenken musste. Suche nach der Wahrheit thumb|Die Höhle mit dem Schattentor Dann erzählten Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja und Owynn Graddock, dass die Oger vor ein paar Nächten ein altes, mächtiges Artefakt gefunden hatten. Bwu'ja hatte sich ein wenig bei der Höhle hinter dem Lavafluss umgesehen, als sie einen lauten Schrei aus der Geisterwelt hörte. Sie ging hinein und sah, wie Borgal Unheilfaust, der Häuptling der Blutschläger, die Geister aus den Sklaven herauszog. Er benutzte dazu ein großes Steinrad, das die Oger den 'Seelenschänder' nannten. Bwu'ja hatte versucht, sie fertigzumachen, aber ein einziger Schuss aus diesem Artefakt nahm ihr ihre ganze Stärke. Dieses Mojo war in den Händen dieser Blutschlägeroger viel zu gefährlich. Deshalb sollten die Abenteuer nach ihm suchen. Das Schattentor thumb|Der [[Seelenschänder und Häuptling Borgal Unheilfaust]] Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja, Owynn Graddock und die Abenteurer fanden schließlich eine Höhle, in der sich Oger aufhielten. Man konnte ihren Gestank bis nach draußen riechen. Bwu'ja und Owynn forderten die Abenteurer auf, ihre Waffen bereit zu halten, denn sie mussten schnell sein und die Oger niedermachen, bevor sie das Mojo benutzten. Doch sie sollten aufpassen, da drinnen ging irgendetwas vor sich, und kam vielleicht ein kleines Gerangel auf sie zu. * Grubnor Schlachtwanst sagt: "Die Sklaven sind jetzt bereit für Euch, Boss." * Borgal Unheilfaust sagt: "Gut, ihre elenden Geister werden mir bessere Dienste leisten, als es ihre jämmerlichen Körper je konnten!" * Borgal Unheilfaust sagt: "Ahhhh... Ja, jetzt vibriert der Seelenschänder vor Macht! Mit seiner Hilfe sind wir nicht mehr aufzuhalten!" * Grubnor Schlachtwanst sagt: "Jippie! Wir unauf-... unlaufalt-... Wir stark!" * Borgal Unheilfaust sagt: "Schweig, du Idiot! Ich muss in die Geisterwelt gehen, um meine Forschung fortzusetzen. Bewacht diesen Raum und lasst ja nicht zu, dass mir IRGENDJEMAND das Portal anfasst!" * Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja sagt: "Geh'n wir, Mann! Wir müss'n uns beeilen und dieses Ogron beseitig'n, damit wir das Portal nutz'n können." Währen die Abenteurer den Orgron Grubnor Schlachtwanst töten konnten, gelang Borgal Unheilfaust die Flucht. Es blieb ihnen, Owynn und Bwu'ja nichts anderes übrig, als dem Häuptling durch das Tor in die Geisterwelt zu folgen. Es auch für den Zwerg und die Schattenjägerin das erste Mal, dass sie dort in Fleisch und Blut herumliefen... Und es sah so aus, als ob nicht nur der Weg zurück blockiert, sondern auch ihre Beute fort war. Sie mussten diesen Oger finden, wenn sie aus der Geisterwelt wieder heraus wollten. Quest 100: Das Schattentor (Wowhead: Allianz, Horde) * Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja sagt: "Passt aufEuch auf, Kommandant. Wir sind hier nich' alleine. Ich spüre Eure Präsenz, Geist! Zweigt Euch!" * Orlana Starkstirn sagt: "Steckt bitte Eure Waffen weg! Ich möchte Euch nichts tun. Ich musste nur sicherstellen, das es freundlich zugeht, wenn ihr ihn einholt. Dieser fette Oger muss für das Leid, das er verursacht hat bezahlen! Vielleicht können wir zusammenarbeiten? Wenn Ihr mir aushelft, kann ich Euch helfen, Borgal aufzuspüren." * Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja sagt: "Kommandant, ich spür' keine bösen Absichten in ihr, und sie is' der erste Geist, der mit uns spricht, seit wir hier sind. Ich glaube, wir sollten ihre Hilfe annehmen." Die bindenden Totems In der Geisterwelt trafen die Abenteurer auf die geisterhafte Orcin Orlana Starkstirn, die berichtete, dass bevor Borgal Unheilfaust anfing, den Seelenschänder einzusetzen, er die Geister mithilfe von Totems in seinen Dienst zwang. Wenn sie ein paar dieser Totems in die Finger bekämen, war sie vielleicht in der Lage, die von ihm geschmiedeten Geistverbindungen zu nutzen, um eine Verbindung herzustellen. Er wäre gezwungen, vor den Abenteurern zu erscheinen. Also sollten sie versuchen, ihr ein paar von Borgals Totem der Geisterbindung besorgen, die er bei den Gebäuden in der Nähe zurückgelassen hatte, dann konnte Orlana das vielleicht durchziehen. Sie glaubte, fünf sollten ausreichen. Quest 100: Die bindenden Totems (Wowhead: Allianz, Horde) Läutern der Seelen Nicht alle Geister wurden durch den Seelenschänder zerstört. Einige Seelen, wie auch Orlana Starkstirn, schafften es, mehr oder weniger unversehrt zu überleben. Andere wurden entstellt und wahnsinnig. So bat sie die Abenteurer, das Elend der wahnsinnigen Seelen mit Orlanas leuchtenden Seelensplitter zu beenden. Ihre Raserei machte sie für die Auswirkungen seiner Energie blind, daher mussten die Abenteurer die Seelen zuerst besiegen, bevor sie den Splitter einsetzen konnten. Überlebende des Seelenschänders Nun wurde es Zeit, dass Borgal Unheilfaust starb. Orlana Starkstirn und die Abenteurer mussten zu einem Ort der Macht reisen, wo die Orcschamanin Platz für dieses Ritual hatte. Im Nordwesten lag eine Turmruine im Gebiet der Blutschlägerfestung, die sich perfekt dafür eignete. Dort sollten die Abenteurer Borgals Totems an den Machtpunkten platzieren, die sie dort fanden. Sobald alle an Ort und Stelle waren, führte Orlana das Ritual durch, das den Häuptling der Blutschläger beschwor. Den Abenteurern fiel dann die schwierige Aufgabe zu, ihn zu töten. * Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja sagt: "Los geht's! Kommandant, wir treffen euch am Turm. * Borgal Unheilfaust sagt: "Arroganter Geist, Ihr wagt es, mich zu beschwören?!" * Borgal Unheilfaust sagt: "Eure erbärmliche Magie wird in der normalen Welt keine Kontrolle mehr über mich haben. Sobald ich Eure Freunde an den Seelenschänder verfüttert habe, werd ich auch Euch holen kommen!" * Borgal Unheilfaust sagt: "Bleibt stehen, winzige Frau! Ich werdet Eure komische Magie nicht gegen mich benutzen! Ihr werdet dableiben und zusehen, wie ich Euren Freund an den Seelenschänder verfütterte!" * Borgal Unheilfaust sagt: "Nein! dafür werdet ihr bezahlen... Jetzt werde ich Eure Seele zermalmen!" Für Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja wurde es der Kampf des Jahrhunderts und auch Owynn Graddock lobte diesen Mordskampf in vollen Zügen. Orlana war ihnen allen wirklich eine große Hilfe. Die beiden waren froh, dass die Abenteurer diese Aufgabe meistern konnten, da sie alle sonst für immer in der Geisterwelt gefangen gewesen wären. Bwu'ja und Owynn hofften nur, dass Orlanas Geist nach all ihrer Hilfe nun den Frieden finden konnte, den sie gesucht hatte. Vielleicht fiel ja einem Priester etwas ein, wie ihr geholfen werden konnte. Dieser Seelenschänder allerdings war echt fieses Mojo. Am besten sollten die Abenteurer ihn behalten, sonst schnappte es sich noch irgendein machthungriger Irrer. Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Frostfeuergrat